wild child
by loveme. or .hateme Idon'tcare
Summary: A few month ago Harly potter found out that he was adopted. He is known as the wild child around forks, for his unruly behaviour and crazy personality. What will happen when his half sister Bella, her ex and his family return to forks?.
1. Chapter 1

Harly shadow potter, the basket case, the fucked up one, the troubled one, the problem child. Just some of the names he had been called, he was lying on his new bed at chief Charlie swans house, his long- lost father, Ha if you could call him that. Harly had known Charlie when he was younger, but after his adopted parents broke up, he didn't see that much of Charlie.

It wasn't until he got ill that the truth came out, that he was Charlie's son. No more uncle Charlie but now _daddy _Charlie. It made Harly feel sick when he remembered the day that he found out that his parents were really his adopted parents and his real mother had given him away and told _uncle_ Charlie that she had a miscarriage.

Ha, if you call giving your child up for adoption just to spite the man who broke of there affair then I guess you can call it that. He was bought out of his thoughts by his half sister Bella knocking on the door, he could hardly hear Bella talking over his loud music, which he made no move to turn down. He listened as Bella finally gave up and go back down stairs, ever since Charlie had found out that harly was his son, he had quickly demand custody which his stupid adopted mother quickly applied to. As she couldn't cope with Harly's unruly behaviour that was quickly getting out of control. The teen walked over to his desk and sat himself down on the chair, he found himself a bit chilly which was his own fault, as he was only wearing his teddy bear boxer shorts and a thin black tee. He turned on his laptop and decided to have ago at working though his over due homework.

An hour later He was spinning around in his chair gazing at the ceiling while smoking a cigarette and drinking from a beer bottle, he had only got nearly a quarter of the homework done and was becoming restless by the minute. He chucked on a pair of red shorts and went downstairs, there he found Bella lying on the sofa looking depressed, so depressed that she looked pathetic, it made him want to tear his eyes out so he wouldn't have to endure the sight of it every single day.

And the reason, Edward something-another, he wasn't really listening, it bored him so much. As far as he knew Edward and his family had left and now his half sister had turned into a zombie. It didn't bother Harly at all, as long as Charlie's attention was on Bella he could do what the fuck he wanted hip, hip hurrah for him. He was heading to the door when Bella called out.

"your not allowed out, dad said your grounded"

"oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I'll just go back upstairs." Harly said mockingly. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him, ignoring Bella calling his name. it wasn't until he was nearly to the pub, that he discovered that he had forgot his shoes. He silently cursed himself as he walked in, he straight away spotted an older man sitting on his own drinking a beer at the bar. The teen walked over to him and leant against it.

"hey" said Harly. With a sweet smile.

"hello. What's your name?"

"buy me a drink and I'll answer all your questions" the teen said. Grabbing the man's tie and pulling him slightly closer. They were about to kiss when suddenly Harly was grabbed back wards and came face to face with his angry looking father. Charlie shot a threatening look to the man who was starting to protest and then led his son outside.

"what were you doing in there?"

"I got lost" harly said innocently, so innocently that anyone would have believed it, if they hadn't seen the mischievous glint in the teen's eye's.

"I am in no mood to play your silly games Harly, that man could have raped you or worse killed you. What do you have to say for yourself"

"I'm kinda hungry, got any food on you paps?"

"what!, this is serious Harly. Promise me you won't come here again"

"fine!. I Harly shadow potter promise to never come to this joint again, Ok Old man?."

"OK, now get in the car" Charlie said sounding tired and looking older than he really was. Harly casually got into the car, looking like he didn't have a care in the world, the teen looked out the window all the way home and ignored any conversation that Charlie had tried to make with his son.

**A/N: I know it ain't that good. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue or run away and never come back. X **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have rewrote some of this chapter, please tell me what you think. thank you for your reviews/alerts/favourites. sorry for any mistakes, thanks for reading X **

* * *

It was fifteen minutes to nine and Harly was late for school he quickly chucked on a pair of red skinny jeans, a black ripped top and white belt, with black ankle boots. He quickly plaited his hair in five plaits leaving the rest of his hair messy and uncontrollable, just like him. He grabbed his black shoulder bag and red jacket on his way of his bedroom door. When he walked into the kitchen he was confronted, with a sight that made him want to be sick and will probably scar him for life. Maybe Harly was overreacting slightly at Charlie and Bella sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast, while pretending to give a shit about what the other was saying. He walked past them and straight to the sweet cupboard. He pulled out a box of brownies and took one out, he was just about to bite into one, when a hand came out of nowhere and took the brownie from him.

"you shouldn't eat sweets for breakfast.-take a seat and I'll get you a bowl of cereal."

When Harly saw his fathers stern face. He thought quickly and turned on the sad and daddy's little boy face.

"but daddy, I only want one. Please. Pretty please" he said with a small pout, which he knew that Charlie could not resist. But to his surprise, his father stuck to his word, he put the sweets away and steered him over to a seat and put a bowl in front of him. Harly gave a angry sigh and crossed his arms across his chest.

By the time they had to go, Harly had only eaten nearly half of his cornflakes. He dumped it in the sink and left the house without a word to his father or older sister. He got into his black 1968 mercury comet and set off for school, he turned up his music and put his foot down when the traffic light was red, not in the mood to stop. He arrived at the school with just five minutes to spare. He jumped out of his car, locked it and walked over to his only real friend, Sammie. She was small with blonde hair and blue eyes and was the younger sister of Bella's kind of friend Jessica. When he reached her, they greeted each other like they always did.

"what's up hooker?"

"nothing much bitch!"

To anyone listening in, they'd probably think they didn't like each other. The truth was Sammie was the only one that Harly liked and got along with, from the first time they met, they discovered that they had a lot of things in common, they both liked pissing off the parents, as well as the same music. In the few month he had been going to forks high, he had been in detention more times than he could count and been suspended five times. If his father wasn't the chief of police, he wouldn't have been aloud back inside of the school. Harly hadn't been in detention or suspended for nearly three weeks and his father along with the headmaster, thought he was settling in, oh, were they wrong. Harly had learnt from his mistakes and was now still spray painting walls and shop lifting, the only difference was that he started using his brain and succeeded in not getting caught. When the bell went, they walked of side by side to their first lesson of the day.

Harly and Sammie sat at the same desk in maths class, Mr. Oliver was up the front of the class talking about shit that neither of them got or gave a crap about. He looked over to the side of him and saw Sammie doodling on her maths book, the first time they had met she had been doing exactly the same thing, Harly had found out that Sammie loved art and was great at it, he also found out that she was nothing like her older bitch of a sister, no Sammie was quiet and calm, but if you piss her off, your going to know about it. He suddenly remembered his first day at forks and meeting Sammie.

__

*Flashback*

__

Harly potter, walked into the cafeteria and headed straight to the food, misbehaving in class and shouting at people who looked at you in the hallways, really made Harly hungry. Once he got his food he spotted a blond haired girl, sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria, drawing on a piece of paper. He walked over to her and took a seat. When he sat down, the girl looked up and asked.

"what the fuck do you want?"

"can't a boy sit next to a pretty girl."

"I ain't going to fuck you, so piss off!"

"that's good then, cause tits ain't my thing. Hooker!"

"then why did you call me pretty. bitch?"

"I was being polite, so I wouldn't have to sit, with my zombie of a half sister"

"Oh, who's your sister?"

"Bella swan, I'm surprised you didn't hear it on the news, don't people in this town have separate lives."

"Haha. If you wanted privacy this is so not the place to move to.- I'm Sammie" she said and going back to her drawing.

"Harly,- you're good. Real good. I like the way you've drawn the blood, very realistic"

"thanks, you draw?"

"when I'm depressed, but I'm not good as you,- you got any siblings?"

"yeah a sister. the blonde ditzy one sitting with your sister."

"Haha, she's seems nice.-" he said sounding unsure.

"it's Ok, we hate each other."

"ah, sisterly love eh?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny" she said with a amused smile.

"so Sammie What do you like to do, cause if it's ballet or looking yourself in the mirror, I'm sorry hooker but we can't be friends." Harly said sounding serious, but with amusement in his eyes.

"well aren't we the comedian,- and no I hate pink and I only own one mirror. And if you must know, I like to draw, ride my motorbike as fast, as it can go and annoy my sister as much as can be,- happy now?"

"very,- so hooker, you want ya ditch?"

"we've only got one lesson left.- ah, why the hell not."

"ah, that's my girl."

"fuck off!"

"ladies first."

"Ha fucking Ha."

They both left the cafeteria together while arguing where they were going to go.

*end flashback*

Harly was bought out of his memory by Mr, Oliver calling his name, sounding very impatient and annoyed.

"Mr, Potter can you tell me what I just said."

"Um, Mr, potter can you tell me what I just said." he replied trying not to smirk, when the teachers face went red from anger and embarrassment.

"detention Mr. potter."

"what!, why? I answered your fucking question, didn't I?"

"maybe in future you will learn how to hold your tongue"

"don't bet on it" muttered Harly, as Mr. Oliver went back to teaching.

Ten minutes later Sammie looked up from her drawing, to find her best friend sleeping with his arms crossed on the desk, with his head laid on them. She quickly yet forcefully nudged him when she saw Mr. Oliver turning to were they sat, at the back of the class. Sammie didn't get what Mr. Oliver's problem was with Harly, but ever since she met her best friend, the teacher had taken a instant dislike to him. It wasn't like Harly cared, so Sammie didn't bother about it either. She thought that Mr. Oliver had a crush on Harly, it always made her laugh when she thought of her theory. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the bell ringing signalling next lesson. They both got up and headed out the door, Harly didn't think he could stand another lesson of teachers talking about shit he didn't care about, so he grabbed Sammie gently and headed for the girls bathroom. They walked into a cubicle and Sammie locked the door, while Harly rummaged though his bag and bought out a pack of cigarettes and a can of larger. Sammie leant against the door while Harly sat with his back against the wall, with his feet on the toilet seat. They joked around and made plans for the weekend, while finishing of the ciggie and the can. Hary opened the window, to let the smoke go out and Sammie sprayed some shit that smelled like pineapple.

"what the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, it's Jessica's."

"eh, that explains a lot."

"really?"

"nope."

Sammie shook her head at her friend, already used to his I-don't -give-a-shit behaviour. She had always wondered what made him like that, she suddenly remembered the time her ex Johnny dumped her, she had cried for days and when Harly found out that Johnny had cheated on her, he had gone round to his house, with a baseball bat and smashed his precious car in. later that day she was still upset and she hated to admit it, but Sammie missed Johnny, she was thinking about going around to see him, but Harly's words had stopped her.

"What's the point of getting attached to anyone, they all leave in the end Sammie, that's why life is so full of bullshit!."

She couldn't help but wonder, who he had lost, she knew the story that was going around, but ever since she met Harly, she knew that there was more to it. She was just to much of a coward to ask, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Harly saying.

"where did you go, Hooker?"

"sorry, just trying to remember what my mum told me to do this morning."

"Oh, she still on your case."

"yep, she's still treating me like I'm six not sixteen."

"my window is always open, if you need a place to stay."

"I know.- thanks" said Sammie, she knew that Harly didn't like mushy moments, so wasn't surprised one bit when he asked.

"you don't snore, do you?, cause if you do your going back out that window, hooker."

"Ha Ha, how charming of you. Bitch."

"yeah, well someone has to keep you in order"

"Ha, and who the hell keeps you in order.?"

"my cat."

"you don't have a cat." said Sammie, sounding smug, thinking she had won their little bitch fight.

"really, Oh, well I better get one."

"you're a crazy, crazy bitch. Harly-"

Sammie stopped talking when they heard two girls walking into the bathroom, talking to each other so fast that Harly could jut understand them. They looked at each other, trying to hold there laughter in as they girls started to talk slower.

"so, have you heard?"

"heard what?"

"the Cullen's have moved back to forks."

"what!, no way. Really?"

"yep, apparently they came back, cause they didn't like the place they moved to, -well that's what I heard"

"does Bella swan know?"

"what that bitch. Have you seen her she's like a zombie. So pathetic."

"Ha-ha, yeah. So you want him?"

"please. I'm going to have him. Edward Cullen, won't be able to resist."

They tried to hold there laughter in, until the girls had left the bathroom. Two minutes later the girls had finally finished looking themselves in the mirror and left. Harly and Sammie smiled at each other and both burst out laughing, at the same time. By the time they had calmed down, they both had tears in there eyes. Sammie shook her head and asked curiously.

"you think Cullen will?"

"it depends, on how desperate he is. But then again he did date my sister, so that's the lowest he can really go"

"you're a bitch you now that Harly shadow.?"

"please baby, I'm the king of the bitches"

"the queens more like" said Sammie with a teasing smirk.

"fuck you"

"can you?" Sammie said trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

"well I could try, but. I wouldn't want are friendship to suffer, when you fall madly in love with me and become my stalker."

"Ha ha. Like I would ever fuck you. Your to much of a bossy boots."

"I'm not."

"are to"

"am not"

They were stopped by someone entering the bathroom and walking into one of the other cubicles. They both froze, trying not to make a sound. Harly got a mischievous glint in his eye and before Sammie had a chance to react. Harly was tickling her, she tried not to laugh and succeeded, which she was very smug about. When the person flushed the chain and a door was opened, Sammie couldn't resist saying.

"make sure you wash your hands on the way ou-"

She was cut of from saying more, as Harly put his hand on her mouth, when they heard the person leave, the teen told his friend.

"I swear girl, your all mouth"

"whatever. Bitch" said Sammie, with amusement in her voice.

At the end of the day they where both thanking god, that school was finally over, they both got into Harly's car and screeched out the car park, heading to Sammie's house. He drove into the drive and parked so horribly, that Sammie was surprised that he had a drivers licences. Harly followed after Sammie, into her house, it was a nice house kind of knew and extremely tidy. Sammie headed to the kitchen for food, while Harly went upstairs to Sammie's room. As he walked in he saw a knew picture that was pinned to her purple painted walls, Sammie had nearly all her walls covered with pictures, some on paper some painted on the walls. He dumped his bag on the floor and flopped down on his friends bed, he couldn't help but noticed how comfy the bed was, he silently reminded himself to ask where she got her bed from. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a pillow hitting him in the head and a giggling Sammie standing in the door way. Harly picked up the pillow while saying.,

"Oh, your in trouble now!"

Sammie ran out her bedroom door, with Harly running after her, with the pillow.

Two hours later they were worn out from there pillow fight, they sat on Sammie's bed, drinking a bottle of vodka and messing around on her laptop. He looked around at the drawings covering the wall and couldn't help but laugh at one, that had a drawing of a girl that looked like Jessica, tied to a rope and hanging over a sharks mouth.

He looked back to the laptop, where Sammie was typing so fast that Harly's vision nearly went blurry. He looked at the screen and saw the email she was sending a girl that had sent a email saying shit about Sammie. He couldn't help but laugh at the things that Sammie came up with, sometimes he did think that he was very bad influence on her, but he really didn't give a shit. Sammie was a big girl and could make decisions all by herself.

An hour later Sammie's mother knocked on the door, telling them that it was time Harly went home. They both knew that it was not that late and the only reason she wanted him to leave, was because she thought he was a bad influence on her little princess. Harly found it more amusing than anything else, it wasn't long until the woman left the door way and went downstairs, the two teens smiled at each other and started to laugh, for reasons not even they knew. Thirty minutes later, he was getting it to his car and driving out of Sammie's drive way leaving behind screech marks on the concrete, he arrived back home ten minutes later and straight away headed to his bedroom but was stopped by his father saying.

"Harly, can you came here please?, I need to talk with you"

He gave a long suffering sigh and walked into the living room where his dad sat.

"what is it, _pops_?"

"I got a call from one of your teachers, today. He told me you talked back to him and fell asleep in class."

"yeah. So?"

"you know you can talk to me right. I am your father and I want to be there for you.- just try and behaviour. Ok?"

"yeah, fine. Whatever"

Harly stopped in the living room door way, when Charlie continued talking.

"be ready for seven, were going to Billy's. no arguments. Got that?"

"got it" he said with a fake sweet smile, that dropped when he got to the stairs.

He slammed his bedroom door closed and flopped down on his bed after five minutes of laying there he sat up on his elbows and looked around his room, his walls were painted red and black, with different bands and half naked men on his walls. He had pieces of clothing laid on his floor, he wasn't really sure if they were clean or not, his desk held his black laptop with his name in red on it, with pieces of jewellery and paper surrounding it and on it. He flopped back down on the bed, while telling himself he will get changed in a minutes, five minutes later he was fast asleep.

At seven O'clock Charlie swan shouted up the stairs to his son, a few minutes later Harly came down stairs wearing blue skinny jeans, with a black belt and flip flops, as well as a red top, which had rips in the back, shaped as a spider web. He had his hair clipped back, with a red bandanna with stars on it, holding his hair in place, with a black baseball hat, the wrong way round. He followed Bella and Charlie out the door and into his dads car, it wasn't a long drive to the reservation so he wasn't that bothered. on the ride there Harly was coming up with ways to torture Jacob. Ever since they had met they had not got along with each other, the sixteen year old found the boy annoying and Jacob saw him as a trouble maker and a slut, he didn't mind coming to the reservation, he liked to tease the boys, especially Sam.

As they parked up his father _kindly _reminded him to behave as he shut off the car and got out, as Harly did the same he couldn't help but think to himself how boring this party was going to be if he had to behave, he had been good and respectful as he could at school and at home. Nothing seemed to be enough for his father and it started to piss him right of.

He looked around and spotted Sam hanging around with his gang, he had heard people say that they cause trouble, he didn't know if it was true or not, he didn't much care about it. When one of them looked over to him, Harly gave him a smirk and started to walk over to the boy that looked a couple years older than him, while telling himself that his Daddy could not change him and his old man was not going to ruin his fun.


	3. AN please read

Hello

Sorry about the long wait for updates, hopefully I will be updating soon, sadly I have major writers block or whatever it's called lol, so I'm sorry if its takes a while to update any of my stories. Please do stick around though as I will try my best to update something very soon. Thank you loads xxx

thank you loads for all your reviews, one review has said about why it is harry potter and twilight the reason i did that was because i was using some of the character from harry potter if that makes sense, not sure if magic will be involved yet you never no lol, anyway thanks for reading x

Thank you for reading my stories xxx


End file.
